The present invention relates to a control assembly for a Venetian blind and, more particularly, to a control assembly for folding/unfolding slats of a universal Venetian blind and for adjusting an inclination angle of the slats of the universal Venetian blind.
The inclination angle of slats of a Venetian blind can be adjusted in response to the incident angle and intensity of the sunlight. Typically, a Venetian blind includes a first control mechanism for controlling folding/unfolding the slats and a second control mechanism for controlling the inclination angle of the slats, resulting in a complicated structure.
Taiwan Invention Patent No. 1307736 discloses an inclination angle adjusting device for a window shade. The adjusting device includes a reel mounted in an upper track of the window shade, and a pull string is wound around the reel and extends downward through the slats and can be operated to fold or unfold the slats. A friction wheel is mounted to an end of the reel. A suspension string has a top end wound around the friction wheel and extends through the slats for balancing the slats. The suspension string can be pulled in the rotating direction of the reel to control the inclination angle of the slats.
By such an arrangement, since the reel and the friction wheel are coaxial and since the reel is in the middle, this adjusting device is only suitable for Venetian blinds including slats each having a pull string hole to allow the pull string to extend through and to allow smooth operation of the pull string. Namely, the adjusting device can not be used in Venetian blinds including slats without holes. However, Venetian blinds including slats without holes are high-quality Venetian blinds. Accordingly. the adjusting device has limited applications.